saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinjiro Kageyama
is a Hazard ReBurst Player who joined Reionics Mercenary Operations to further his in-game research on "Specium" energy, an energy similar to, yet different from, Rave Energy. Appearance Reality His work outfit is a simple black blazer, black slacks, a white dress shirt, and a blue-and-white striped tie. His casual outfit consists of black jeans, a simple white t-shirt with two blue lines intersecting perpendicularly over his left pectoral, a pale blue hoodie with white stripes running down the arms, and sneakers. In-Game His in-game outfit is quite similar to his real life outfit. He wears black combat pants; a white shirt with blue lines intersecting perpendicularly on his left pectoral; a padded leather jacket with silver embroidery and the same blue lines featured on the shirt beneath it; underarm holsters for his pistols; black combat boots; and white gauntlets that deploy his Specium Arsenal's arm-blades, a thin stream of Specium energy running underneath his forearms between two energy conduits. When he activates his Valvrave armor, he gains a silver, mechanical armor with various white, gold, and blue detailing. Shinjiro has heavily modified his armor to make extensive use of his personally-developed Specium Arsenal. The standard Valvrave armor gauntlets are replaced by the ones he wears unarmored, though they are now equipped with Rave Emitter heat sinks required by all Valvraves. The shoulders feature sleek, silver armor with intricate gold patterns outlined in blue. Its chest plating has been vastly changed, featuring a design closely resembling natural human musculature. These plates are mostly silver, with white coloring to match with the white under-suit beneath the armor and a central Specium Engine mounted in the middle of the chestplate. Even his armor's chestplate features the two blue perpendicular lines intersecting on his left pectoral, though the horizontal one is in line with the Specium Engine. The leg armor is mostly silver, sleek and blade-like, with a white under-suit and blue outlining the armor. Its upper thigh armor is mostly blue, joining with thinner blue plates underneath that connect to his Valvrave Driver. His helmet is simple and angular design, featuring a segmented mouth-plate and simple blue eyes. When he retracts his helmet, all but some armor lining his chin at the base of the helmet retracts behind Shinjiro's head and collapses onto his back. Personality Shinjiro is a person of solitude. He doesn't like being disturbed or interrupted, especially when he's researching. Social interaction isn't his strong suit, leaving him in awkward silence in most of his interactions. Deep down, all Shinjiro really cares about is becoming important in some form, whether he becomes a hero of some kind or he develops some new, unique, state-of-the-art technology no one has previously touched on. He desires recognition, and wishes to relish the pride of being someone who has made a lasting impact on the world, whether it be a virtual reality or not. In this pursuit of accomplishment, he will sacrifice everything and anything, ruthlessly chasing his goal and using any means necessary to further his goals and achieve his own desire. Background Shinjiro and his younger brother Hokuto were born 2 years apart. The two were raised humbly despite their upper class background, the younger brother getting heavily invested in his schools' student councils while the older brother placed greater emphasis on academic performance. Hokuto began making investments in the stock market while he was still in school, interested in a video game named Nexus Theory. It seems that his investment allowed Nexus Theory to recoup and create Hazard ReBurst. While both graduated with amazing grades and had the choice to pursue superb careers, Shinjiro chose to work as a humble bartender, hoping to improve his own social ineptness by regularly conversing with customers and co-workers at a bar. It had been nearly 4 years since Shinjiro's graduation, but it seems that Hazard ReBurst had become popular among his co-workers. Takaya Fukuide and several others working at the bar invited him to play the game with them, but he initially refused. Instead, he partnered with his younger brother to work together to achieve Shinjiro's desire to become a pioneer in technology, since Hokuto had used his influence as a major shareholder in the company to ask some of the developers to implement the hidden "Specium" energy mechanic. However, they would eventually come to debate the applications of the Specium technology. They would split, leading Shinjiro to apply for Takaya's Reionics Mercenary Operations Organization so he could finish his research while Hokuto continued to act independently. Relationships TBA Abilities Hazard ReBurst * Faction - Chouwa - Valvrave Archetype 1: Genten * Occupation - Head of Reionics Mercenary Operations Specium R&D Subdivision * Main Equipment: ** Specium Arsenal ** REDACTED Shinjiro's equipment is based around the Specium Arsenal he developed with his brother. The both of them developed the basic Arm-Blade gauntlets to integrate into their armors, though the rest of their equipment differs greatly due to their partnership's end and their going of separate ways. The Specium Arm-Blades are highly versatile energy weapons, capable of slashing through solid metal with ease thanks to a dual-conduit system that channels two very thin beams of Specium energy into one slightly thicker beam. In addition, they can be used for propulsion, allowing Shinjiro to fly around using the Arm-Blades instead of venting Rave Energy through the suit's Emitters and wasting his suit's energy. Perhaps the strongest attack in the entire Specium Arsenal is the Specium Ray, an energy beam fired from the user's Arm-Blade gauntlets. The user must first link their wrists together, activating the Specium Ray's control units, before pulling down to reveal the port where the ray is fired. In this configuration, the Arm-Blades' energy conduits retract and store themselves away, dedicating all their energy to firing the beam. Since the Specium Ray is incredibly powerful and consumes extreme amounts of energy, Shinjiro usually reserves it for finishing enemies off when they're at low health; the set-up for firing the beam also takes too much time in the heat of combat. For convenience, Shinjiro developed a pair of Specium Handguns to use whenever he doesn't have the time to set up for the Specium Ray fired from his gauntlets. He's currently working on a Specium Rifle, but it has yet to be field-tested. Trivia * His name is derived from Shinjiro Hayata from the Netflix Ultraman anime and Mob from Mob Psycho 100. * Most of his concept is derived from the Ultraman anime, as his Valvrave Armor is meant to resemble the titular character's armored form and his Specium Arsenal even features the signature Specium Ray used by the original Ultraman. Category:Character Category:PyroHunter16 Category:Player Category:Male Category:Hazard ReBurst Player Category:Valvrave HRB Player Category:Valvrave 1 Player (HRB)